This invention relates generally to squeeze bottles of the type commonly used to dispense viscous liquid contents such as catsup, mustard, shampoo, etc. and, more particularly, to such bottles in which an opening is provided at both the top and bottom thereof or just at the bottom.
Conventional squeeze bottles for containing and dispensing such viscous liquids as catsup, mustard, shampoo, salad dressing, etc. typically have a single opening located at the top of the bottle. When the contents of such squeeze bottles have been partially consumed, it is necessary for the user to shake the bottle several times in its upside down position until the contents reach the opening. This process becomes more time consuming and frustrating when the bottle is nearly empty. In fact, it is nearly impossible to completely empty such squeeze bottles unless the user is willing to balance the bottle upside down on its lid and wait for several minutes or longer for the contents to gravitate to the opening.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a squeeze bottle for containing and dispensing viscous liquids in which the contents may be quickly and easily dispensed when the bottle is nearly empty without turning the bottle upside down.
This and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a squeeze bottle having a second opening positioned adjacent the bottom of the bottle. In another embodiment, the opening conventionally provided at the top of the squeeze bottle is eliminated and a single opening is provided adjacent the bottom of the squeeze bottle. In yet another embodiment, the squeeze bottle is symmetrically configured to have flip lids of sufficient surface area covering openings at each end thereof to permit storage of the squeeze bottle on either end so that the contents may be easily dispensed from the flip lid on which the squeeze bottle rests during storage.